Sniper/Episode 1
"Kid" is the pilot episode of Sniper. It takes place after After The End's series finale episode, "Swan Song." Plot Synopsis A couple of days after the helicopter crash, Merle and Sniper try to recollect themselves as they become open to a whole new phase together in their struggle for survival. Plot A man with short, grown out hair and a beard with a cigar dangling from his mouth leaned against a fence, studying the scene around him. It was an old parking lot with, of course, no cars in sight. It was surprisingly clear of any walkers, which was always a plus under the circumstances. It was dark at night, a bad time to be outside in the damned apocalypse. Soon the man dropped the cigar on the ground after one more drag, before stepping on it with his dark boot. He got up from the fence and proceeded to keep walking, and he was totally alone. Merle sat in the truck, tapping his hands lightly on the steering wheel. Sniper sat next to him in the passenger seat, looking out the window. “Um, you sure you didn’t get hurt from the crash?” Merle asked awkwardly. He was still getting used to this whole ‘protecting the little girl’ thing. “Yeah.” She said quietly, looking down at her hatchet in her hands, the one she had to dig out of the wreckage from the recent helicopter crash. Merle sighed before putting the keys in the ignition. He decided that it was best they moved to somewhere else with less walkers, despite the gas that they would have to use now. Driving down the highway, Sniper saw the overgrown grass and the ruins of houses that were barely even standing anymore. Merle slowly put the truck to a stop, looking at Sniper then. “Let’s look for more water, we’re runnin’ low.” Merle said. Sniper nodded silently and opened the door, stepping out afterwards as Merle did the same. They walked down a hill into the tree line, scanning for any food, sources of water, or walkers. Merle took out his pistol, seeing that it had 4 bullets in it. He sighed to himself. “I don’t see anything.” Sniper said, shaking her head. Merle nodded. “Me either, but I guess just keep lookin’.” Merle replied. Sniper then noticed out of the corner of her eye a walker slowly limping towards them. She tapped Merle as he noticed it too. “Hm, lemme have that kid.” Merle said, snatching the hatchet out of her hands and walking towards the walker. It growled at him as he looked into its milky white eyes. He kicked its chest, letting it stumble to the ground. He shoved the blade into its head, doing it twice more for confirmation. As he gave it back, Sniper sighed. “My name is Sniper.” She said before she took it, turning back around to keep scanning the place. She was starting to get annoyed at how he always seemed to call her ‘kid’. It had been like that ever since they escaped the wreckage. Merle kept looking around for anything at all, but to no avail. “You know what, let’s just hop back into the truck, nothin’ here. What a waste of damn gas.” He said. Sniper followed him back u to the truck, soon sitting down into it before they drove off again. Merle thought of his brother, Daryl, as he drove. He remembered what he said, about joining other groups, and to not be a dick. He was pushed out of his thoughts when he put the truck to an abrupt stop. A man was walking towards the truck. Sniper saw him too. It was a man with long hair and a beard. Category:Sniper Category:Issues Category:Episodes